Un suicide conduisant à l'amour
by Miko-chaan
Summary: Naruto, est un jeune homme seul et triste. Un jour où il tente de se suicider, Sasuke Uchiha, un lycéen, le sauve, et lui explique l'aimer. S'en-suit quelques évènements, qui vont les réunir tous deux. [Le rating est entre T et M, à vous de voir] Sasuke x Naruto ! Two Shot !
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, le reste est à moi, bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

**La solitude, quel sentiment terrible. Vous diriez surement qu'il n'est pas le plus terrible qui soit, mais détrompez-vous : c'est un sentiment, une chose que seules les personnes ayant connu peuvent comprendre. Etre seul, réellement seul, sans famille, ni amis, sans personne à qui se confier, sans parents à aimer, est la pire souffrance que nous puissions endurer. Mais, la solitude, accompagnée de moqueries et de méchanceté gratuite n'est en rien comparable à la solitude simple. Et même la personne avec la plus forte volonté au monde ne pourrait y faire face sans plonger dans les ténèbres, ou même, dans la mort.. Un jeune homme à la volonté de fer, orphelin quasiment depuis qu'il fût né, rejeté par tous, accusé d'un crime non commis, et incompris, succombe aujourd'hui à la solitude. Il ne veut plus que mourir et disparaître. Il se sent si mal qu'il a l'impression qu'on lui plante un couteau en plein cœur. Il a déjà tout planifié, et aujourd'hui est le jour où il mourra. Il s'approcha de la grande piscine face à lui, celle du lycée, où même les professeurs y sont ignobles. Et pourtant, il était en terminale, et l'année touchait à sa fin, il aurait bientôt pu partir, et entrer dans la vie active, oubliant son passé de jeune maltraité et persécuté, mais la souffrance qu'il endurait était telle qu'il voulait en finir maintenant, et qu'il ne croyait plus à un bel avenir. Il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, déposa son portable qu'il avait eu du mal à se payer à côté de sa veste, au bord de la piscine. C'était une piscine avec une eau claire et chlorée, servant à l'activité de plongée en apnée. Il y avait 4 mètres de profondeur, et seuls quelques expérimentés arrivaient à l'atteindre. Il monta sur le plongeoir et regarda l'eau de ses yeux azurs. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il allait faire, et n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il croyait au fait de vivre plusieurs vies, et espérait du plus profond de son cœur que sa prochaine vie soit meilleure que celle qu'il venait d'endurer. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre : il était 17h03, et il restait deux jours avant qu'il n'ait à passer l'épreuve du bac. Il regarda une dernière fois le ciel et le soleil, avant de plonger, et de s'enfoncer peu à peu profondément. Arrivé tout au fond de l'eau, il s'asseya et se recroquevilla sur lui-même avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer son talisman qui possédait la même couleur que celle de ses yeux. La douceur de l'eau apaisait ses nerfs qui étaient à fleur de peau depuis bien trop longtemps, il n'entendait aucun bruit, juste le mouvement de l'eau, mais lorsqu'un bruit de plongeon se fit entendre, il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut un adolescent qu'il ne put reconnaître sur le coup, et qui le tira par le poignet, tentant de le remonter à la surface. Le blond voulait se débattre, et que cet inconnu le laisse mettre fin à ses jours en paix, mais celui-ci n'était pas du même avis. Une fois arrivé à la surface ils reprirent tous deux leur respiration, avant que le blond ne se fasse hurler dessus par un autre lycéen qui était à bout de souffle. Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux et reconnu sans peine le garçon devant lui.**

- Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Tu sais que tu aurais pu mourir ?!

- …

- Oï, Naruto !

**Le blond sursauta à l'entente de son nom, alors comme ça, il le connaissait. Il fut heureux d'une certaine façon qu'il se souvienne de son prénom.. Mais il se rappela toutes les rumeurs qui portaient sur lui, et baissa la tête. Ce garçon Sasuke Uchiha, ne connaissait son nom que car des rumeurs étaient sur lui. Après tout, comment pouvait-on oublier le nom d'un « tueur ».. Le brun le secoua, ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda l'Uzumaki._

- Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là. _Rectifia-t-il_

- C'est pas tes affaires.

- Tu comptais vraiment mourir ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, toi, t'as tout pour toi, et aucuns soucis dans la vie. _Répliqua-t-il froidement_.

- Tu te trompes.

- Et même si tu avais des soucis, ce serait simplement que tu en aurais marre de faire tout ce que tes parents te disent, que tu voudrais vivre ta vie comme tu le souhaites et surement aussi que tu aimerais trouver une copine qui ne s'intéresse pas à toi que pour ton fric et ta belle-gueule.

**Le blond était éssouflé après la remarque qu'il venait de faire au brun silencieux devant lui. Le silence, qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes déjà, gêna l'Uzumaki qui ne sût quoi dire. L'Uchiha décida enfin à prendre la parole.**

- Ce n'est pas une copine que je veux.

- C'est quoi alors ? _Demanda le blond, stupéfait._

- C'est toi.

**Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Naruto ne puisse comprend la signification des mots de son interlocuteur. Son visage vira au rouge tandis qu'il tourna la tête, embarassé par cette soudaine et inattendue déclaration du brun. Il bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant d'attraper sa veste, son portable et ses chaussures, et de tenter de partir. Mais cela aurait été bien trop simple. Au lieu de ça, le brun l'avait retenu puis amené à lui avant de lui offrir un baiser digne de ce nom. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, et lorsque le baiser prit fin, Naruto baissa la tête de gêne, puis remercia Sasuke de l'avoir sauvé avant de partir en courant. L'Uchiha resta ainsi, libéré d'un poids de s'être enfin déclaré, mais triste d'avoir sûrement choqué celui qu'il aimait depuis le collège. Il fut attristé, mais ne perdait pas espoir. Il avait bien vu les rougeurs et la gêne du blond. Il y avait donc encore un espoir, et il allait s'y accrocher. **

**Le blond, une fois rentré dans son piteux appartemment à 100 mètres de son école, se sentait bizarre. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, s'il devait être heureux ou non d'avoir été sauvé, ou s'il devait se sentir encore plus faible au point de n'avoir pas réussi à mourir. Il repensa au baiser, puis chassa cette pensée de son esprit, avant de se déshabiller complétement et de se diriger vers sa salle de bain, espérant se changer les idées, et y voir plus clair. Après tout, il était exténué, il ne faisait rien pour lui, et n'avait pas de jours de repos dans la semaine. Il voulait simplement gagner assez d'argent pour tenter d'avoir d'assez bonnes études de commerce afin de pouvoir gagner sa vie plus tard.. Il voulait rentrer dans une de ces prestigieuses écoles de riches, et il comptait bien sur la bourse qu'on lui donnait pour parvenir à ses fins. Son seul but dans sa vie, était de prouver ce qu'il valait. On ne faisait que le critiquer, sans jamais vraiment apprendre à le connaître. Cette discrimination qu'on lui portait était semblable à une malédiction. On l'accusait à tort, sans tenter comprendre quoi que ce soit. Encore un peu et il aurait été mis en prison pour meurtre.. bien sûr incommis. Il sortit de la douche et s'essuya. Il allait devoir travailler et reviser en même temps ce soir, comme toujours. Il n'était pas particulièrement bête, juste feignant, et cancre. Mais son avenir comptait plus que tout pour lui, il avait donc réussi à maintenir sa moyenne à 15, malgré sa fatigue visible et sa lassitude. Il était en lycée général, et en filière ES, l'un des plus forts de sa classe, et il tentait bien remporter le bac haut la main. Son bac de français ? Il l'avait eu les doigts dans le nez, car il avait révisé depuis longtemps. Il n'allait plus que passer les épreuves principales dans deux jours. Même s'il comptait mourir, il n'avait pas arrêté d'apprendre, car il espérait, secrètement, qu'on vienne le sauver de sa souffrance. C'était ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, et il ne savait que penser.**

**Il finit de s'habiller et de se sécher les cheveux avant de regarder sa montre. Elle n'avait pas pris l'eau, mais le verre dessus s'était légèrement fissuré, chose dûe à la pression. Il soupira d'avance. Il n'aimait pas son travail actuel, après tout, il n'était pas réellement envié : barman dans une petite discothèque de bourrés. Il arrivait de temps en temps des problèmes, comme des filles, ou même des gars qui dépassaient la limite de l'espace vital, en le prenant pour quelqu'un d'autre, ou sûrement juste pour lui. Le patron l'avait directement engagé, et il pensait bien que c'était dû à ses yeux et aussi son corps. Il se regarda dans le miroir et souria légèrement. Après tout, la nature n'avait pas fait que du mal. Il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin et quelques fiches de cours, avant de sortir de son appartemment et de se diriger vers son lieu de travail. Il faisait beau, mais lourd. Nous étions au mois de juin, et cette ville était connue pour ses lourdes températures. Il prit le bus, et arriva enfin à destination. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut acclamé par quelques clients fidèles, qui avaient sûrement encore passés l'après-midi, ou même la journée à boire. Il souria légèrement avant d'aller se changer et de commencer son service.**

- Une bière s'il-te-plait jeune homme . _Demanda une femme rousse au large décolleté._

- Pas d'soucis.

**Il servit, dans un verre à bière le liquide jaunâtre, et le tendit à la femme qui le dévisageait.**

- Merci.. _Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret du bar, devant lui. _Tu sais..

- Oui ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps.

**Le blond s'empêcha de rire, mais garda son calme. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas. Cette femme devait avoir la trentaine, et lui n'en avait même pas 18. Il s'excusa et la femme partit, décue, mais il savait qu'elle reviendrait, vu la façon dont elle se dandinait et lui jetait quelques regards furtifs. Pendant dix minutes, de 23h30 à 23h40, aucuns clients ne vinrent demander d'alcool, et il en conclut qu'ils dansaient, dormaient, vomissaient, ou avaient des rapports sexuels avec d'autre clients. Après tout, c'était la routine. Lui seul s'occupait du bar, car son patron, Jiraya, trouvait un tout autre plaisir à exercer ce métier.. Il révisa pendant un moment, puis aperçut une personne qui venait d'entrer se diriger vers lui. Il s'agissait de celui qui l'avait embrassé plus tôt dans la journée. Il remercia le fait que les lieux soient sombres, car il sentit ses joues chauffer, et il se maudissa lui-même de réagir comme une collégienne. Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout, c'était comme au jeu de la bouteille, exactement pareil.. A quelques détails près. Il lui déclara un simple « salut » avant de commander un verre de wkisky. « Il commence fort » pensa l'Uzumaki.**

**Il lui servit, tandis qu'il sentait son regard sombre et insistant dans son dos. Il avala sa salive et resta le plus calme possible, remarquant, pour couronner le tout, la femme de trente ans, revenir, complétement ivre.**

- Hey, beau gosse, accepte cette fois, je suis rien que pour toi.

**Le brun, toujours présent, fixa la rousse, puis le blond, et son visage devint plus froid tandis qu'il s'éloignait, surveillant de loin. Naruto s'excusa une fois de plus.**

- Mais t'es une tapette ou quoi ? _Cria-t-elle, faisant se retourner quelques-uns._

- Je vous permets pas.

- Je me permets tout gamin, alors maintenant tu acceptes, ou sinon tu vas payer.

**Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire, attirant cette fois-ci tous les regards du petit bar dansant, et même la musique cessa, comme pour mieux entendre et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une fois qu'il eut finit de rire, le blond recouvra son sérieux et la fixa.**

- Comment pourrais-je vouloir baiser avec une femme qui a le double de mon âge ? _Demanda-t-il narcissiquement._

**Cela choqua toute l'assemblée, et l'Uchiha, de loin, criait de joie. Car même si le décolleté de cette femme pouvait faire changer d'avis, Naruto avait tenu bon. La rousse resta bouche-bée.**

- Donc maintenant, continuez à me tutoyer et à me menacer et vous ne viendrez plus ici, c'est clair ?

**La femme, stupéfaite mais énervée, se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le sol, et sortit, déclarant qu'elle irait se plaindre et qu'il paierait cher. Naruto énervé lui aussi, monta les escaliers menant aux chambres en haut, et chercha celle de son patron. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'il le vit avec plusieurs femmes, il fut dégouté mais hurla.**

- Vous m'avez engagé comme barman, pas comme boniche ! Alors maintenant vous bougez votre cul d'ici, et vous venez faire ce que vous avez à faire, compris ?

**Il claqua la porte et retourna au bar, continuant de servir les boissons alccolisées à qui voulait. Il était à présent 2h du matin, mais Sasuke était toujours là, légèrement saoul. Ils allaient bientôt fermer, mais le brun ne voulait bouger. Il avait déclaré vouloir parler au blond avant de partir. Le patron arriva, enfin.**

- Naruto, tu peux arrêter, je vais continuer, ça ne nous fera que plus d'argent mouhahaha.

- Hum.

- Tiens, pour te remercier d'avoir fait tout le boulot je t'offre ce verre de whisky. _Lui tendit-il_

- Euh, c'est gentil, mais..

- Allez ne fais pas ta poule mouillé et bois comme un homme !

- Hum, d'accord. _Accepta-t-il_

- D'un cul sec hein !

**Le blond s'exécuta et bu le verre d'une traite. Sa tête lui tourna sur le coup, et il fit une grimace. Il détestait l'alcool, et ne le tenait pas bien justement. Il craignait le pire.**

- Et je prend un congé de deux jours, je dois passer l'bac entre temps okay ?

- Pas d'soucis, t'en prend jamais donc je te dois bien ça.

**Il se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné du brun qui le fixait toujours intensément. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, il glissa et faillit tomber, mais fut rattrapé par le brun qui avait encore toute sa tête. Le blond le remercia et se releva.**

- Tu rentres comment ?

- A pieds, ya plus de bus à c't'heure là.

- T'habites où ?

- Près du lycée.

- Mais t'es fou ! Tu n'y seras pas avant une heure ou plus. _Déclara-t-il_

- Mais j'ai l'habitude

- T'es saoul.

- Non.

- Si.

- Nooon.

- Si.

- Mais ta gueuuuuuuuuule ! _Hurla-t-il._

**Le brun le tira par le poignet et le fit entrer dans une voiture, à la place passager.**

- Qu'est-ce tu fais keunaaaaard ?

- Je t'empêche de te faire harceler à deux heures du matin, seul, dans la rue.

- Mais j'ai l'habitude j'te dis !

- T'es pas saoul d'habitude ! Et d'ailleurs tu tiens pas l'alcool !

- Mais qu'est-ça peut t'faire ?

- Je veux pas qu'il t'arrives quelque chose alors tu la fermes et tu dors.

**Le blond bouda comme un gamin et se tut, tandis que l'Uchiha démarra la voiture. Il se demandait comment il pouvait conduire, il n'avait pas encore 18 ans à ce qu'il se rappellait. Il s'endormit légèrement, ne tentant pas de savoir où il allait passer la nuit. Il fut réveillé lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le portait, et se débattit un instant. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était, ni pourquoi il se retrouvait dans les bras de Sasuke Uchiha. Il se sentait mal, mais bien à la fois, comme s'il était dans un monde merveilleux avec aucuns soucis. Il ouvrit l'un de ses yeux pour regarder où il était, alors qu'il fût déposé sur un lit immense. Il ne pensait qu'à dormir et mit la couette sur lui, alors qu'il entendit un léger rire qu'il le fit rouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa et aperçut Sasuke, de nouveau.**

- On est chez toi ?

- Ouais.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'es bourré.

- Non !

- Tu l'étais en tout cas, et je crois que tu l'es encore, tes joues sont encore rouges.

- Pff.

**Le brun lui lança un tee-shirt, et l'Uzumaki regarda le tissu comme un ovni qui venait de débarquer sur Terre. L'Uchiha soupira, le blond était saoul après un verre de whisky seulement, au point de ne plus reconnaître un tee-shirt. Il s'approcha de lui et lui enleva le sien justement, tandis que son interlocuteur commençait à protester.**

- Bats les pattes perveeeeeeers !

- Je te mets juste un tee-shirt pour dormir.

- Mais c'est pas un tee-shirt ça pataaaaate !

**Le brun soupira et admira le torse du blond, finement musclé. Il dû se faire force pour ne rien faire, pendant qu'il lui faisait enfiler le tee-shirt. **

- Tu veux enlever ton pantalon pour dormir ?

- C'est quoi ça ? Ca s'mange ?

**Franchement, il ne comprenait plus rien et ne connaissait même plus les bases de la vie. Sasuke eut une soudaine envie, mais se retint. Après tout, il était saoul, et il ne se souviendrait pas le lendemain, c'était un avantage, et aussi un inconvénient. Il soupira et retira lentement le jean du blond qui se trouvait allongé sur le ventre, et qui dormait quasiment. Il fut surpris par la beauté du corps du garçon devant lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi beau, même parmi ses anciennes copines. Et pourtant, il portait encore son caleçon. Il se mit une gifle mentale avant de recouvrir le quasi endormi de la couverture de son propre lit. Il se mit lui aussi en « pyjama » et se faufila sous les couettes avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet et de déclarer un « bonne nuit » sans réponse. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ni à comprendre comment il avait amené Naruto Uzumaki chez lui, dans son propre lit, et par dessus-tout, ivre. Il commençait à s'endormir tout doucement quand il sentit quelqu'un lui monter dessus, et lorsqu'il se retourna il sentit des lèvres douces contre les siennes. Le temps se figea, et il mit un moment avant de comprendre : Naruto l'embrassait. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et répondit au baiser, tout en passant au-dessus. Son homologue gémissait sous la force et la passion du baiser que lui-même avait entamé. Sasuke était aux anges et ne suivait plus que son instinc. **

**Naruto, quant à lui, ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il se passait : pourquoi avait-il embrassé l'Uchiha ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il commençait même à en avoir mal. Il pensait devenir fou tant de sensations nouvelles l'assaillaient, et il avait des tonnes de papillon dans le ventre. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils se fixèrent tous deux, les yeux embrumés par le désir. Leurs lèvres se retouchèrent de nouveau, et le baiser passionné devint vite langoureux, tandis que tous deux découvraient le corps de l'autre. Le brun avait on-ne-sait-comment enlevé le tee-shirt blanc de l'Uzumaki, et le blond tentait tant bien que mal de le faire. Le plus jeune attrapé la nuque de celui au-dessus et l'amena de nouveau à ses lèvres, avant de lui mordiller la lèvre supérieure. Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'il commençait à explorer chaque parcelle du merveilleux corps sous lui, caressant, admirant, et embrassant tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Il arriva finalement face au caleçon freegun du blond, qu'il enleva tout en fixant fièvreusement les orbes bleus de celui qu'il aimait. Il eut soudain un arrêt : lui, l'aimait-il, où était-ce à cause de l'alcool qu'il était comme ça ? Il avait peur de la seconde option, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonna de continuer, tout comme le regard de Naruto. Il eut finalement fini de retirer le dernier tissu et découvrait la beauté de la peau hâlée devant lui.**

- Sa-Sasuke.. _Le supplia-t-il_

- Oui ?

- Continue, j't'en prie..

**Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et retira son boxer. Il attrapa les hanches du blond et les souleva afin de le placer sur lui. Les mains des deux se placèrent instinctivement tandis qu'il le pénétrait lentement mais sûrement, provoquant d'autres gémissements au blond. Il était aux anges, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le garçon rejetté qu'il aimait tant. Le fait de le voir seul mais fier l'avait fait tomber sous son charme, tant son visage et ses yeux azurés l'en avait persuadé. Il rêvait de lui parler, mais sa fierté passait avant tout, et en tant qu'Uchiha, il ne voulait pas avoir une mauvaise popularité. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu plonger dans la piscine, et ne pas remonter au bout d'un certain moment, il n'avait pas hésité. Trempé, il était toujours aussi beau, et même désirant au point qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il espérait que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il profita simplement de ce moment magique où il exercait des mouvements de va-et-vients à l'intérieur de Naruto, accompagnés de gémissements tous aussi excitants. Naruto ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il était sexy de cette façon. Ses cheveux dorés et son corps légèrement humides par la sueur, ses yeux embrumés et pleins de plaisir, ses lèvres rosés par les baisers, tout de lui était sublime. Ils finirent par jouir tous deux en même temps, avant que le brun ne s'affale sur lui, épuisé.**

- Naruto..

- ...

- Je t'aime.

**Mais cette phrase ne parvint pas aux oreilles de l'adolescent toujours ivre qui venait de s'endormir, complétement épuisé et ses membres endoloris. Le brun souria et l'embrassa avant de le serrer et de s'endormir lui aussi.**


	2. Chapter 2

- Naruto.

- Oui ?_ Demanda-t-il à l'adulte à la chevelure grise, devant lui._

- J'aimerais te parler à la fin des cours.

- Pas de problèmes. _Déclara-t-il simplement_

**Le professeur repartit, laissant seul l'Uzumaki dans le couloir. Il avait, au jour d'aujourd'hui -le 20 otcobre de l'année 20XX- 20 ans, et était l'un des plus doués dans son université de gestion et de commerce. Il avait grandi depuis qu'il avait eu son bac, avec une mention très bien, et faisait aux alentours des 1,80 mètres. Sa réputation s'était amélioré et il était reconnaissant à Sasuke Uchiha, un lycéen de son établissement, avant, qui l'avait empêché de faire la pire erreur de sa vie. Il était à présent innocenté par rapport au meurtre qu'on lui reprochait après tout, à trois ans, on ne peux pas tuer ses parents. Les assassins avaient été arrêtés et emprisonnés pour 30 ans, et même pour la vie. Il avait été soulagé et accepté par ses camarades de classe. Il avait même sympathisé avec une jeune fille, Sakura Haruno, qu'il trouvait très jolie. Mais il n'était pas intéressé, ils étaient simplement meilleurs amis. Il descendit et se balada sur le campus, avant de s'installer sur un banc et d'aller sur son portable, le même qu'il avait depuis 3 ans. Il se souvint que celui-ci avait pris l'eau lorsqu'il avait tenté de mourir, et se rappella le baiser près du bassin du lycée. C'était la seule chose qu'il se rappellait de Sasuke à vrai dire, ce baiser, ce baiser magique. A présent il tentait de l'oublier. Un matin de cours, il s'était retrouvé dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, nu, avec quelqu'un qui prenait sa douche dans la pièce à côté. Il avait prit peur et était parti, mais il avait bien pu voir le nom « Uchiha » sur la boite aux lettres. Il n'avait rien compris et avait simplement coupé les ponts. Depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait jamais revu, et n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de lui. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle école il était allé, et savait simplement que lui aussi se dirigeait vers des études de commerce. Il regarda le ciel et soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué. Il avait tout l'après-midi de libre, il decida donc d'appeller son amie aux cheveux roses. Il composa son numéro et patienta avant qu'elle ne décroche.**

- Oh, Naru, salut, bon anniversaire !

- Salut Saku, merci ! Ca te dit de sortit cet aprem ?

- Ouais, j'ai pas cours de toutes façons. _Répondit-elle gaiement_

- Bah rejoins-moi au banc de d'habitude et on verra ce qu'on va faire. _Répondit-il._ A tout de suite !

- Ouep !

**Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps qu'elle arriva déjà en courant et s'asseya sur lui, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Ils rièrent un bon moment ensemble et parlèrent.**

- Tu sais, Saï était jaloux tout à l'heure ! _Ria-t-elle_

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Il disait que tu voulais me piquer, et aussi que j'avais craqué sur le nouveau, même si, c'est vrai, qu'il est magnifique !

- Un nouveau ?

- Oui, un nouveau.

- C'est bizarre. _Ria-t-il._ Et Saï croit vraiment que je vais te piquer à lui ?

- Oui, je te jure !

- Va falloir que je lui parle, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, et je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! _Ria-t-il_

- Qu'est-ce que t'es direct ! _Déclara-t-il en lui frappant la tête._

- C'est une de mes très nombreuses qualités. _Se venta-t-il_

- Parmi tant de défauts ouais ! _Ria-t-elle_

- Eh, t'es méchante ! Vas-y, dis j'ai quoi comme défauts !

- Tu fonces toujours dans le tas, tu cherches souvent la bagarre, tu es flemmard, et surtout, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ! Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ?

- La dernière fois ?

- Tu vois tu t'en souviens pas ! T'avais bu deux canettes de bierre et t'étais plus ivre que notre prof de français à une soirée !

- Roh, c'est bon hein. _Bouda-t-il_

- Du coup, tu t'étais déshabillé et tu avais laissé admirer tout le resto de ton magnifique caleçon orange !

- Mais chuuuuut !

- Et puis tu avais fait des avances à une grand-mère dans la rue, et puis à une adolescente, et d'ailleurs, on ne t'avait plus revu jusqu'au lendemain matin, petit cachotier !

- Eh t'insinues quoi !

- Que tu as passé ta première fois avec une fille qui venait surement d'avoir 18 ans !

- …

- Naru ?

- Ma première fois ?

- Bah oui, tu me l'avais dis patate !

**Le blond eut un flash back, d'une soirée où il était dans un lit avec une personne. Ils avaient fait passionément l'amour, et il eut le souvenir que c'était lui qui était au dessous. Il se rappella le matin où il était chez Sasuke, nu, et en conclut que c'était avec lui qu'il avait fait sa première fois. Il rougit fortement de la tête aux pieds, et toussota pour cacher un temps-soit peu sa gène visible. Sakura ria, avant de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Elle lui tapota le dos.**

- Donc c'était pas ta première fois ? Tu as eu une première avant, et saoul aussi je suppose ?

- Hum, oui. _Avoua-t-il_

- C'était avec qui ? Demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Je peux pas te le dire.

- Allez, Naru on a juré qu'on se dirait tout, et je te dis tout moi !

- Oui, un peu trop tout. Tu sais, j'ai pas besoin de savoir quand est-ce que tu as tes règles hein !

- Mais allez, dis-moi ! Tu tiens tes promesses, toujours, tu me l'as dis, alors dis-moi euuuuuh ! _Bouda-t-elle comme une gamine._

- Tu gardes ça pour toi hein ?

- Promis. _Déclara-t-elle pendue à ses lèvres._

- C'était avec un gars de mon lycée.

**Sakura eut un temps de réaction, avant de rougir et d'hurler de joie. Elle sauta sur le blond qui tomba à la renverse sur le sol du campus, et attirant par la même occasion tous les regards des élèves.**

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un Naru-chan !

- Oh, Saku', tu t'la fermes !

- Bien sur que non Naru-chaaaaaaan ! _Hurla-t-elle, faisant rire d'autres élèves._

- Mais ferme-là ! _Cria-t-il gêné_

- Raconte-moi tout. _Déclara-t-elle toujours assise sur son torse._

- Je viens simplement de m'en souvenir en fait..

- Et comment il s'appellait, ce gars ?

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?! _Hurla-t-elle_

- Mais chuuuuuuut !

- Tu sais, tu sais, tu sais, qu'il est le nouveau justement ?!

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke, c'est lui le nouveau dont je te parlais.

**Tandis que le blond tentait de comprendre les paroles de son amie, il l'aperçut, marchant, les mains dans les poches, et s'approchant d'eux. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond et ses joues s'empouprèrent. L'Uzumaki se releva brusquement, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber la rose.**

- Euh, Sakura-chan, on parle de ça plus tard, je dois aller voir Kakashi-sensei, il doit me parler. _Déclara-t-il la voix tremblante, avant de partir en courant dans la direction opposée_

- Eh, Naruto ! _Cria-t-elle à son égard._

**En entendant ce nom, le brun releva la tête et aperçut la rose, qui venait de se retourner et qui le fixait. Elle souria brusquement et s'approcha de lui.**

- Eh, Sas'ke-kun ? Naruto, ça te dis quelque chose je suppose, tu veux que je t'aide ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De sa première fois. _Ria-t-elle sadiquement._

- Q-Quoi ?

- Je sais tout, après tout, je suis sa meilleure amie. _Se vanta-t-elle._

- C'était sa première fois ? _Demanda-t-il en regardant le ciel, heureux d'avoir été le premier._

- Il vient de me l'avouer, on parlait de ça, et il vient de se souvenir, il devait encore être bourré, comme à chaque fois. _Ria-t-elle._ Bref, tu l'aimes ?

- Oui..

- Han c'trop chooooou !

- Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de crier ? _Demanda-t-il gêné._

- Pas de soucis, je te passe mon numéro pour te prévenir de quoi que ce soit. Là il est parti voir Kakashi-sensei, le prof d'économie. Tu n'as qu'à l'attendre dans sa chambre, la chambre 201, au deuxième étage. J'ai le double de ses clés car il n'a pas de coloc, je vais te faire entrer et tu te mettras dans le placard. Compris ?

- Ok, pas de problèmes. Merci

- Mais c'est normal ! Le yaoi gouvernera le monde !

- …

- Euh pardon. _S'excusa la Haruno_

**Il se cacha dans le placard après que Sakura l'ait fait entré. L'odeur de Naruto régnait, et il s'en imprégnait. Il lui avait tant manqué. Il l'aimait toujours autant, et savoir qu'il s'était rappellé de leur nuit le remplit de plaisir. Il attendait patiemment.**

**Naruto discutait avec Kakashi, de son futur surement merveilleux en tant que patron d'une entreprise.**

- Donc tu comptes reprendre l'entreprise de ta famille ?

- Je suis le survivant, et seuls les Uzumakis peuvent la diriger. _Déclara-t-il, grave._

- Je te soutiens, en tant que descendant, tu as tout à fait le droit de la reprendre et de la hisser au sommet.

- Oui. _Souria-t-il_

- Je voulais simplement te parler de ça. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre maintenant.

**Le blond le remercia donc et partit. L'entreprise qu'il voulait reprendre était celle de sa famille depuis plusieurs décennies, c'était une entreprise de vêtements. Petit, il avait toujours aimé porter ces habits, cela lui rappellait ses parents, qu'il n'avait pas connu longtemps. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et remarqua qu'elle étatit déjà ouverte. Il entra et ferma à clés, avant de jeter sa veste sur son lit.**

- Saku, c'est toi ? _Demanda-t-il, sans réponse._ J'dois vraiment avoir un problème de mémoire alors, j'ai pas fermé ma porte.

**Il composa justement le numéro de la jeune rose, qui lui répondit. Il mit l'appel en haut-parleurs pendant qu'il refesait son lit.**

- Saku ?

- Ah, Naru, ça va ? Quoi de nouveau ?

- Bah rien, pourquoi ?

- Ahah, mais je parlais de ce que Kakashi-sensei t'as dit ! Se rattrapa-t-elle.

- J'ai beau être stupide je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! _Ria-t-il._ Mais sinon je vais reprendre l'entreprise de ma famille. Il a vérifié et j'en ai le droit en tant que descendant légitime.

- Ah mais c'est super ! Tu m'offriras des tee-shirts !

- Mais bien sur !

- Mais je suis ta meilleure amie !

- Mouais.

- Je boude !

- Bon ok ! Je t'en passerais un de la même couleur que mon boxer ! _Ria-t-il._

- Nan mais franchement, toi, t'as pas peur de te balader à moitié à poil.

- Tu l'as toi même dit, que j'étais saoul. Je sais pas d'où ça vient, mais je tiens pas l'alcool, c'est tout.

- Ca c'est sur. La tête de la vieille dame quand elle t'a vu !

- Et le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé j'avais un bleu énorme sur ma jambe ! C'est qu'elle tapait fort avec sa canne !

**Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Sakura eut une idée comme dans les mangas boy's love qu'elle lisait, elle allait tenter de rendre jaloux le brun. **

- Et la fille, elle avait dit quoi ? _Interrogea-t-elle_

- Bah elle voulait pas me laisser partir, je savais même pas pourquoi j'étais avec elle dans son lit !

- Bah dis, ça prouve bien que tu tiens pas la bière !

- Te moques pas ou j't'en fais avaler moi, d'la bière. Et aussi, tu es entrée dans ma chambre ? La porte était ouverte.

- Ah, oui, je t'ai emprunté ton ipod. _Ria-t-elle nerveusement._

- Mouais. _Déclara-t-il le fameux ipod en main._ On parlera après, pour l'instant va voir Saï, et dis-lui que je ne t'aime pas ! Sinon il va me tuer, j'ai rien fais pourtant !

- Oui t'en fais pas ! Au fait, tu vas faire quoi pour Sasuke ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

- Tout à l'heure, tu es parti car il arrivait, non ?

- Ah mais non ! Je l'ai même pas vu ! C'est juste que j'étais en retard.

- Je te connais par cœur. Il est resté dans ton cœur.

- Mais arrete un peu de déblatérer des êtises !

- Sors pas des mots intelligents dan cette situation baka de mes deux !

- T'en as pas.

- Et toi si.

- Je te les montrerais pas mouhaha !

- Saï me suffit amplement. Ria-t-elle. Au fait ?

- Oui ?

- Avant que Saï n'arrive, c'était toi que j'aimais, je suis heureuse qu'on se soit liés d'amitié.

Le blond rougit légèrement par la déclaration avant de bafouiller.

- Ah, t'as toujours été comme ça à sortir des trucs embarassants !

- C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités ! Déclara-t-elle

- C'est MA phrase Haruno.

- Ta gueule Uzu-chan.

- Oï ! Je te jure que la prochaine fois je te coule !

- Où ça ?

- Dans le bassin ! Et je m'assurerais que tu sois à poil pour que t'ais bien la honte !

- Oh là là, j'ai peur, dans ce cas, je ferais pareil !

- Mais ouais, je suis trois millions de fois plus fort que toi, et plus rapide aussi, et plus intelligent et plus franc, et plus..

- Amoureux aussi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis encore là ? Bref, je vais faire les d'voirs ! A demain, et fais gaffe, tu couleras mouhaha.

- Mais oui, bye mon Naru.

- Bye Saku'.

**Il raccrocha puis soupira.**

- Et voilà, à raconter n'importe quoi pendant trente minutes, j'ai plus de crédit !

**Il entendit un bruit dans son placard et se stoppa immédiatemment de rire. Une peur l'envahit, comme quand il était petit, il alla vérifier si rien n'était dans son placard. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose, enfin, des vêtements amassés sur un drap blanc.. comme s'il y avait quelqu'un sous ce drap, car cela formait une boule. Quelques mèches brunes dépassaient et il en tira une avant d'entendre une plainte. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et tomba sur le derrière, les yeux grand ouverts.**

- C'e-C'est qui ? _Demanda-t-il_

**Pour réponse la personne sortit tant bien que mal du placard, et le blond le reconnut sans mal, il se recula encore et détourna le regard des orbes onyx. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il ne put les cacher.**

- Naruto.

- …

- Naruto.. _Déclara-t-il en s'approchant._

- N'approche pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je.. ne sais pas.

**Le brun s'avança brusquement et ne put se retenir de lui offrir une étreinte.**

- Toi aussi tu te souviens, non ?

- Me souvenir.. de quoi ?

- De notre nuit.

**Le blond ne pouvait vraiment pas retenir la bouffée de chaleur qui l'assaillait, ni les papillons dans son ventre, et ni les battements de son cœur bruyant. Il ne voulait pas que le brun remarque dans quel état il était, à cause d'une simple étreinte, alors il nicha sa tête dans son cou et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. C'était impressionant, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.**

- Je t'aime Naruto, plus que tout.

**Ces paroles n'arrangèrent rien à son cas, et il lui demanda de se taire, d'une voix tremblante et hésitante, tandis que ses mains remontait pour attraper la chemise de l'Uchiha fortement. Ses jambes n'auraient pas pu le tenir, mais il s'accrochait tout de même à l'Uchiha.**

- Sasuke..

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi.. je me sens comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu dois le savoir. _Souria-t-il tendrement alors qu'il lui embrassait sou cou._

- Je ne sais pas.. C'est jamais arrivé. Sauf quand tu m'as embrassé, à la piscine, tu te souviens ?

- Oui je me souviens. C'était la première fois que je t'embrassais.

**Le blond rougit de nouveau fortement, et il serra le plus âgé, froissant légèrement sa chemise. Le brun resserra son étreinte lui aussi, tout en lui chuchotant des mots d'amour.**

- Naruto, je t'aime. M'aimes-tu ?

- Sasuke..

**Il l'embrassa amoureusement, puis langoureusement. Il voulait entendre la réponse du blond mais son corps parlait à sa place. Il l'allongea sur le parquet de la chambre et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de poser son front sur le sien.**

- M'aimes-tu, Naruto ?

- Oui..

- Je ne voulais entendre que ça.. _Souria-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, passionnément._

**Il enleva la chemise du blond et embrassa un bout de chair rose qui se trouvait sur son passage, tandis qu'il jouait avec l'autre à l'aide de sa main. Tout son être le déisrait, et ce, depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu. Il le rendait fou, complétement fou.**

- Sa'ske..

- Oui ?

- C'est Sakura qui t'as fait entrer non ?

- Hum, oui.

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser._

- Elle veut que tu sois heureux.

**Pour réponse, le blond souria et sauta au cou de l'Uchiha avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre que tout ce qui lui manquait été cet homme, devant lui ? Il devait être aveugle, vraiment aveugle.**

- Tu sais.. _Commença le brun._

- Moui ? _Demanda-t-il toujours dans ses bras, affalé sur lui._

- Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant.

**Le blond redevint couleur tomate avant de tenter de répondre quelque chose de convenable, en vain. Il se sentait de nouveau comme une collégienne follement amoureuse. L'Uchiha continua sa route, même en dessous, et laissa des traces de son passage dans son cou et sur son torse. Il le marquerait, il était sien, et personne ne lui reprendrait pour rien au monde il ne le laisserai partir. Ils se lièrent de nouveau, durant cette nuit de pleine lune. Ils se sentir complets tous deux, pour la première fois de leur vie.**

- Bon anniversaire..

- Tu connais la date de mon anniversaire ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, supris.

- Bien sur, je te connais par cœur.

**Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois avant que le blond ne prenne la parole.**

- Je suis heureux que tu m'ais sauvé, il y a deux ans.

- J'en suis heureux aussi. A présent je serais ton épaule, et ce pour la vie, je l'espère.

- Je l'espère aussi.

**Ils finirent par s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jamais ils ne s'étaients sentis aussi heureux dans toute leur vie, ils avaient trouvés leur âme sœur, et ne seront pas près de la lâcher.**

* * *

**Voici la fin de ce two shot ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires (a)**


End file.
